


Revenge Is So Sweet

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dumbledore, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Parent Severus Snape, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	1. Chapter 1

Young Harry Potter laid curled up on his thin mattress. Today was his sixth birthday and his Uncle had gifted him with a broken arm. He couldn't cry any more, his body was exhausted. He knew he had to get away from this house or do something about his family. He could hear the telly, Dudley had it turned up so loud that Harry was sure it would be heard outside. As he listened, he started to smile. Yes, it was time to change things for the better.

Petunia pounded Harry's cupboard, after unlocking it. "Freak, get out. You need to go to the store." 

Harry grinned, opened the cupboard and his Aunt thrusted a list, with some money, to him. "Be quick about it." He was told. Harry didn't respond, he just turned, headed out the door. He went straight to the police department, looked around and found a bench. He sat down and started crying. 

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked.

Harry shook his head, no. 

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" 

Harry again shook his head no. After some coxing, Harry quietly said "my uncle threw me out, said I was getting too expensive to keep. He said he was going to sell me to a preteder." 

"Predator?" 

"Yes, that word." Harry quietly stated. 

"What is your name honey?" 

"Freak or Boy?" Harry looked at her. 

"Can you come with me? My name is Office Ashley Winston and I am going to take you to see a good friend of mine." 

Harry held out the long grocery list, along with the list of chorus, it was a weekly list and it was very long. 

Office Winston looked at the small, clearly abused and starved child and back to the long list of items for him to carry, and do. The writing was clearly an adult's writing. "They expect you to do all of this?"

Harry nodded his head yes. 

"Let's get you inside, and something to eat."

"Eat?" Harry asked, surprised. He was starving, as he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Yes, come, we will discuss things inside." She held out her hand and didn't miss the flinch from the small child. 

Harry took her hand. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Three days later:

Harry was glaring at the old man through the window, as the old guy explained to his uncle that everything was fixed and that his uncle needed to take care of Harry. Harry had seen the old man, who said his name was Albus Dumbledore, fixed everything with the police and anyone else who had spoken to Harry. He wasn't sure what was done but he wasn't happy being back in this death trap of a house. He sat outside the open window, listening to the old man telling Vernon that he wasn't allowed to abuse Harry but that he needed to teach Harry to obey.

Harry grinned, he revamped his plans a bit, but he knew he wasn't going to stay in this house if things didn't radically change.

_______________________________________________________________

A week later:

Harry hid his smirk as he watched Vernon's face turn a nasty shade of purple. He knew what was coming but if it he got out of this house, it would be worth it. He had spent the week making sure the neighbors saw the cuts and bruises he had received from his uncle last time. When neighbors asked he flinched, shook his head no and almost ran away from them. He groaned as his uncle's hand went across his face. He felt like his face was on fire. 

He wasn't sure how long his uncle had been hitting him but he could hear his aunt screaming about the neighbors hearing Vernon yelling and what would that old freak say about what Vernon was doing. Harry was grateful when he was tossed back into his cupboard. 

He had Dudley's second bedroom for one night bedroom before Dudley had tossed a huge temper tantrum and demanded his other bedroom back. Dudley got it back and Harry was back in the cupboard. Dudley also demanded the new blanket that police had given him, he also took Harry's new board game that the foster parents, named Mr. and Mrs. Banks, had gotten him. He liked that board game, Monopoly was fun, and he was going to get it back. 

Harry heard them getting ready to head out to their weekly family dinner out. He grinned, he had spent the past week working on the lock on the cupboard and as soon as they left, he was going to make sure the neighbors saw his face. 

Four hours later:

Harry was wrapped in a light blanket, sitting in the police station, eating another sandwich, as he watched Vernon Dursley be escorted in. He could see the police officers showed Vernon why it wasn't a good idea to resist arrest. 

Vernon was screaming about a false arrest and he was going to sue them. Harry watched them escort Vernon into a room and he could see them shackle his hands to a table in the room. The police officers exited the room, leaving Vernon in the room. 

"Don't worry, he won't be getting away with it this time. We found he was arrested over a week ago, so the judge will be harsher on him. Now, your worker is on the way here. She said you would be returning to the Banks house. Is that okay with you, Harry?" Officer Winston asked. 

Harry nodded his acceptance. 

"You won't be going back there." She wasn't sure how Harry got returned to the Dursley family, no one was sure. None of them could remember seeing Harry or Vernon before, but the arrest reports in the computers showed they had arrested Vernon Dursley for child abuse and neglect. The file had pictures to back up their reports, the strange part was they couldn't find the paper report.

Harry looked at the donuts and pointed to them. 

"Sure, honey. Sounds like you are going to be a police officer when you grow up." She pushed the basket of donuts closer to Harry. "Officer Parks is going to bring in a small cot for you to sleep in until Miss Hargraves arrives to take you to the Mr. and Mrs. Banks." Miss Hargraves was his social worker.

Harry smiled at her. They had good donuts. 

__________________________________________________________________

A week later:

Harry wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore, he was removed from the Bank's house and returned to the Dursley family. He was outside again listening to the man giving Vernon a solid rebuking and instructions. Harry began to plan a way around this new plan. He wasn't going to stay here and be anyone's punching bag any longer. 

_____________________________________________________________________

A month later:

Harry was again sitting in the police station. Officer Winston handed him a donut after the paramedic looked him over and they took pictures of Harry's back and the back of his legs. Vernon decided to use his belt on Harry's back, butt and legs. Vernon figured if no one could see the marks, it would be fine. Harry took care of that by making an effort to try and sit down on the park bench, in the park on Privet Dr. 

As it happened to be a Saturday, and filled with families with their children, the action got noticed quickly. When one of the mothers put her hand on his back to guide him over to her husband for him to look at Harry, he let out a mild moan of pain. That was all it took. 

Two hours later he watched Vernon being escorted back into the same room Vernon was in last time. Harry listened again to the police officers explain what was going to happen. One of the officers had left the door opened, and Harry heard them wondering about the missing paperwork, again, but they still had the computer files.

__________________________________________________________________

For the next six months this pattern was repeated. Harry was again sitting in the station room. He now had clothes there, a small bed and some toys. Officer Winston had set up a small locker for all of Harry's stuff. They never remembered why they had a locker for him until they reread the computer reports. 

Harry sighed as he saw Dumbledore enter the building, this time with a tall, lean man, with black hair, dressed totally in black. Harry wondered how the old man figured out he was here already, usually it took a few days for him to catch up to Harry. Harry wondered what the old man was going to try now. 

He watched Dumbledore and the man in black speaking to Officer Winston. Dumbledore didn't even look at the folder she put down in front of them, the man in black, however, he picked it up. Harry watched the man closely. He could see the man's surprise and when he looked at Harry, Harry stared back at him. Harry was wondering what he was looking at. He hadn't seen what was in the folder, he just knew it was whatever the police had put into the computer.

He decided to continue coloring his picture. Officer Cookson had given him a coloring book and crayons. It was a coloring book that had a lot of games in it too. He heard the door opened, Dumbledore and the man in black entered the room.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said. "This is Severus Snape."

Harry, as usual, didn't respond back. He found that if he basically ignored everyone, they would eventually leave him alone. Vernon and Petunia certainly didn't want to listen to him. "Answer him." Severus stated.

"He doesn't speak." Dumbledore told Severus. 

Harry looked closely at Severus Snape as they took a seat. Harry tilted his head, but something was bothering him, he felt something he never felt before. He got up and walked towards Severus. 

"What is he doing?" Severus asked. 

"I am not sure, I have never seen him do that before." Dumbledore stated. "Do you feel anything?"

Before Severus could answer, Harry grabbed Severus' left arm with his right hand, and placed his left hand over Severus' heart. Severus gasped in surprise as he felt the connection to his mark and the Vow flared up. Severus quickly saw flashes of what Harry's life had been like at the Dursley house. Harry showed him the conversations he heard with Vernon and Dumbledore. 

No one spoke for several minutes. Harry released Severus, smiled and climbed into his lap, he waved his hand and his blanket flew to him. Harry laid back against Severus. "What happened?"

"He is a natural Legilimens." 

He liked Severus Snape, the man made a Vow to protect him and he didn't tell Dumbledore the full truth.

"Harry, I brought Severus here because he is going to adopt you."

Harry tilted his head. "We will explain how it works when we get to Hogwarts, just know you won't be returning to your relatives' house."

Harry nodded his acceptance. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Five years later:

"Snape, Hadrian." Professor McGonagall called. 

Harry stepped away from the rest of the first years and walked to the stool. Dumbledore had informed the wizarding world that Harry Potter was getting specialized training in America. He actually had no choice as Harry refused to answer to the name of Potter. He made it clear he wasn't Harry Potter and refused to have anything to do with the name. 

Severus had taken him to Gringott after the blood adoption and was furious when he found out there was a Horcrux in Harry. The goblins removed the Horcrux and Harry had hidden his grin as Severus and Minerva had firmly outlined how they were going to make sure no one would know Harry was the former Harry Potter. Harry had to admire Minerva when she stated "if you pursue this line of thought I will back Severus in Wizengamot about the abuse Harry endured and how you returned him to his relatives' care."

"Minerva, that's blackmail. You know I was only doing it for the greater good." 

Harry almost laughed at his new father's snort of disbelieve. Minerva continued her tirade. "He is Severus' son and you will treat him exactly like that. Not some weapon, not some tool, not some Savior."

Dumbledore had no choice but to follow their plan. 

"Well, Hadrian, I know you want Slytherin, but I need to warn you that Albus wanted me to put you in Gryffindor. Why I have no idea, you are clearly a Slytherin, so watch out and tell your father."

"I will." Harry answered mentally. "Dad already warned me."

"Let it-" The Hat paused, giving it a more dramatic effect. "Slytherin." 

Harry handed Hat back to Minerva. "Thanks Aunt Minnie." He told her quietly, giving her a smile. As he passed his father, he saw the man give him a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus, Minerva, and well, all of the regular staff spent the next six years reigning in Dumbledore and his schemes. Harry spent the next six years ruining the man's sanity.

First year:

Severus and Minerva rushed to the third floor after Harry and Draco reported that the "golden trio" was off to try and save the stone. 

"Dad, he's trying something with the idiots. They are following his plans and heading to the third floor." Harry had announced. 

Severus started cursing in several different languages in his head has he and Minerva headed to the third floor. They could hear the music and knew the trio were in danger.

"I am going to kill him." Severus snapped as they destroyed the wraith-like black smoke figure that exited out of a deceased Quirrell.

"How did he do that?" Minerva had her wand out, examine the remains. "It's not even reading as ever being human."

"Not sure, but he is so focused on the return, and testing Longbottom now that Harry refuses to listen to him."

Minerva huffed, Harry never listened to Albus. He would let the man drone on and exit the conversation as soon as possible and totally ignore what Albus had been "teaching" him. "You're son has more brains than to follow Albus."

"Ironclaw was able to destroy the Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault." They had been working for years to trace the Horcruxes. So far they had found the Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuff, the diary, Slytherin, thanks to Kreacher, and of course, Harry's. Kreacher responded to the summons of Harry when Ironclaw reported the same type of soul magic was in the Black vault, so they had Harry summon Kreacher. Kreacher, finally able to fulfill his master's last request was beyond helpful.

"So we just need 2 more?" Minerva sighed. They had been working in secret with Lucius to get rid of the Dark Lord permanently.

"Yes, we think. Seven is a powerful number." 

At the Leaving Feast, Dumbledore had given the hard earned cup to Gryffindor. Harry glaring at Dumbledore, waited until they were back in their common room. "I do believe our parents are going to be interested in hearing about our year." 

Everyone was going to inform their parents about Dumbledore and his opening speech and all the students that went to the third floor. 

Second year:

"How did he not know that information?" Filius was furious. 

"It was another test." Minerva groaned. "Thankfully, no one was killed."

"That diary?" Pomona poured scotch into everyone's tea.

"Another ploy of his. Nothing linked to any Horcruxes." Severus sighed. "I am wondering how Miss Granger got petrified, Miss Weasley didn't think anything strange about a talking diary with her two brothers. Mr. Weasley actually trying to force Harry down that pipe."

"Your son taught him a lesson in bullying and to get a professor." Filius smirked. It had been funny to enter the girls' bathroom with Ron Weasley spitting out slugs from a misfired spell he tried to cast with a broken wand. 

"I, personally, enjoyed the look of shock at Lockhart's face when we emerged from the slide." Pomona grinned. "You know Mr. Weasley won't be held responsible for forcing Harry and that blond idiot into the girls' bathroom." 

"That fraud. He is lucky that Slytherin's monster didn't eat him." Severus had enjoyed listening to the man scream like a girl when they found the snake, and Miss Weasley holding the diary. Everyone had a slight grin on their faces as they remembered when they exited the Chamber, Harry kept hissing at Lockhart, making the man quiver in fear. 

Third year:

"Who?" Harry asked.

"I refer to him as the Mutt."

"Oh. Is that why he tried to get into Gryffindor?"

"I believe so. Just be more alert and no going anywhere without your friends." Severus warned. "Be careful of the wolf too."

"I always am. He tried to get me to take Patronus lessons with him. I already explained you are teaching me." Harry knew what Dumbledore was trying to do. "For some reason, he hates when I refer to you as dad." 

Severus smirked. His son was such a snake. Dumbledore had been warned not to expect Harry to even speak to Lupin. Harry never forgave the man for not even trying to visit him. Severus was also impressed how Harry kept the wolf away and didn't lie. Yes, he was teaching Harry defense, but Harry and the rest of his snakes learned the Patronus Charm during their first week back. Granted some took longer, and still struggled with it, but everyone traveled with at least two people who could cast the spell. "Good."

______________________________________________________

"What happened?" Severus answered a panicked Poppy's summons.

"Remus forgot to take his potion, apparently, he saw Black drag Mr. Weasley into the Whopping Willow."

Severus looked at the beds, Granger, Longbottom, and the two youngest Weasleys' were sleeping. He wondered why he was here. "They look fine."

"They are. The Dementors, however, got to Remus and Black. According to Miss Granger, Remus turned, and Black, who is an animus, transformed and guided Remus away. The Dementors attacked as they neared the Forbidden Forest."

"They were Kissed?" 

"Yes." Poppy showed him to the two beds were Lupin and Black were now residing, waiting for death to come and visit.

"I warned him." 

"Yes, and the worse part is, Miss Granger had a time turner. She was about to go back in time, per Albus' hints, to fix things. However, Aurors arrived before she could."

"Dumbledore?" 

"Trying to explain why a third-year student had a time turner." Severus wasn't surprised. Harry had already been to their quarters. 

***small flashback***

"Dad, Granger has a time-turner." 

"She does?"

"Yes, it's how she is able to take all the electives. She kept appearing in the classes." 

____________________________________________________________

"Dad, you better call the Aurors. We saw Black." Harry and Draco rushed into Severus' office without knocking. 

Severus immediately called the Aurors and informed them. He normally would have rebuked his son and Draco for bursting in, but he counted that as an emergency and escorted them to their quarters. He was in the middle of giving them some tea when Poppy floo called.

"Be careful, Dad."

"Yeah, Uncle Sev, he could be anywhere." 

****end flashback********

"I am sure Harry needs time to grieve. I will make the arrangments for him to attend the funerals."

Harry finally pulled his head out of the book he was reading. "Whose funerals?"

"Why your godfathers, of course."

"What, Uncle Lucius is dead? Since when? Dad, what happened?" Harry rushed to the fireplace, looking for the floo powder.

"No, Harry. Sit down, Albus wasn't speaking about Lucius." Severus wanted to kill the old goat. Harry looked at Dumbledore but headed towards Severus, who pulled him onto his lap. "He is referring to the Mutt and Wolf."

"Oh." Harry glared. "I don't even know them. I'm not going." 

"Harry, is that any way to show the respect to your godfather?"

"The same man, who instead of following his duty to his godson followed his duty as an Auror, and killed 13 people, leaving me?" Harry felt Severus' arms wrapped tighter around him. 

Dumbledore was a bit surprised, he wasn't expecting that type of argument. "You are heir Black, you must show your respect."

"For a murderer? Dad is he for real?" 

Before Dumbledore could speak, Severus did. "You won't be going. I am sure there won't be anyone else there either. Go and get ready for bed." As soon as Harry was closed his bedroom door. Severus turned his full fury on Dumbledore. "Listen closely, old man. I don't know what scheme you are trying now, but Harry isn't going. You leave my son out of your plots. You can see yourself out." 

____________________________________________________________

Fourth year:

"What? I didn't put my name in there." Harry stormed up to Severus. "I didn't put my name in there." 

"I know, and as your father, I am not giving you permission to enter." 

"Good." Harry calmly walked back to his seat. 

_________________________________________________________

"The last Horcrux was destroyed, so who is planning these weird events?" Severus asked the other three heads of house.

"I put my money on Moody." Minerva commented. "Something is off on him."

"That tongue licking is weird." Pomona absently commented, not realizing her words had an effect on her co-workers.

_______________________________________________

"Why didn't he know?" Lucius asked.

"I think he did. I think he was hoping the Dark Lord would return, and it would enable him to use the prophecy and fear to remain in control." Severus was still confused why the cup picked Cedric and Fleur. He had seen more skilled seventh years. "You don't think?" Severus explained how he thought that Dumbledore might have done the same trick, but with Cedric and Fleur, in an attempt to make sure Harry would look like a Savior, and get through the events.

"He could have." Lucius answered. "Ironclaw and the others are gathering information."

________________________________________________________

Nothing happened for the next two years, as Dumbledore was busy fighting the Ministry and trying to figure out where the Dark Lord was. The biggest fight he was having was trying to convince people he wasn't senile. Harry, with Draco and a few others, had been collecting all the different memories of students, the events, and any speech Dumbledore had given. 

Lucius and Severus were removing his base of power in the Ministry and Wizengamot. Everything came to a conclusion when Dumbledore was trying to remain as Chief Warlock. He was, again, referencing the prophecy and how important Harry Potter was to defeating Voldemort. He failed to notice that the former Death Eaters' didn't flinch at the use of the name.

"It's vital. Voldemort will return. He has secured his return." Dumbledore was explaining.

"Have you any proof?" Minister Fudge demanded.

"Yes, look at Severus' left arm the dark mark still lingers, because it's connected to Voldemort." 

Severus rolled his eyes, and unbuttoned his cuff, without asking, and rolled his sleeve up. All saw a bare left forearm. Rookwood, the Unspeakable in the room, walked over to Severus and ran a scan over the area. "Nothing. His flesh is blemish free."

"But, but-" Dumbledore stopped and looked at Malfoy, who groaned but followed Severus' example. The bare forearm was exposed. In a desperate attempt to remain in charge, Dumbledore played his last card. "Voldemort used soul magic, he created Horcruxes." 

Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, and Rookwood exchanged a meaningful look. Fudge bit the bullet. "They have all been destroyed. We have been aware of them for the last ten years."

"Impossible, as Harry Potter is one, and since he is still alive, Voldemort can return. He can return, take over if he hasn't already by using the boy. That boy is already dark. He is a Slytherin-" Several intakes of shock were heard. "and has refused to align himself with the light." 

"My son is not a Horcrux, and for the last time it's Snape!" Severus snapped at the man. 

A short argument broke out until Harry from the gallery. "I propose a way to stop this bickering. I will submit to scans. Have two goblin healers, two Ministry healers, and two Unspeakables scan me. If I am a Horcrux, we will deal with it. If I am not, you, Albus Dumbledore, will resign from every position."

"I am not going to agree to that." Dumbledore wasn't going to take a chance of his removal.

"I see, all talk but no action to back up your claims." Harry goaded. 

Dumbledore glared but before he could retort, Minister Fudge rose. "I believe the deal is reasonable, and Albus it will be done."

When Dumbledore went to refuse, Harry added, "either this way or I press charges for my early years."

Dumbledore glared. Vernon and Petunia were still serving jail time, and their son was adopted into a squib family. "Fine."

________________________________________

Dumbledore was staring at the results. "How?" He finally managed to say. "He was a Horcrux. I know he was. I need to make sure Voldemort doesn't return, you can't remove me from my positions." Dumbledore started babbling about all the different things he had done for the great good.

"He lost it." Soon broke out. 

______________________________________

Harry headed to the Janus Thickery Unit. He was escorted to where Dumbledore's room was. Dumbledore looked up at him, neither spoke until the guard left. "You planned all that, didn't you? Why?"

Harry gave him a cruel grin. "Revenge." He turned and left the room. 

_________________________________________________

"Dad, I'm home." Harry announced, when he got no response, he headed to his father's lab.

"How did it go?" Severus looked up from his potion. 

"Perfectly. He knows why."

"Good, the man should have learned ages ago not to leave abuse victims with their abusers." Severus loved his son, and knew that Harry wasn't evil, wasn't a bad person, but he was a survivor.


End file.
